Camp Bieber
by irl-loser
Summary: This is a Justin Bieber fanfic where two best friends go to summer camp where Justin shows up there. A twist on the classic tale Snow White. Hope you like it! *None of the people in the story are real! I made them all up!*
1. Chapter 1

I was awoken by the constant, annoying beep of my alarm clock that read 8:00 am. I peeked my eyes open and saw bright sunlight coming from the window. I groaned and rolled over. Today was the day my mom sent me and my best friend, Destiny, off to summer camp. I was definitely **not** looking forward to the hot, uncomfortable cabins and the constantly-near-you bugs. But mostly, I dreaded seeing my rival, Alexis, there. I heard her complain to her posse about going to a terrible camp which "was totally not 5 star" on the last day of school. The only good part about this was getting to spend a whole summer with Destiny. Every summer, she usually goes off with her parents on a cruise around Europe, where I usually spend my summers stuck at home with my annoying step mom and "constantly away" dad.

I slowly got out of bed and started to get my outfit together. I pulled out some black, short denim studded shorts and grabbed an _All Time Low_ graphic tee i got at their concert last year. I found my worn out converse shoes and grabbed my favorite snap back. Perfect. Still in my pj's, I grabbed a bunch of clothes from my closet and shoved them into a suitcase. I grabbed a nice dress and shoes for the end-of-camp dance they were having. After I packed, I quickly changed and ran into the bathroom to fix myself up. I ironed my jet black hair and slathered on my favorite red lip gloss. I packed the rest of my makeup into a bag and shoved that into my suitcase as well.

While I had some time before Destiny got here, I flipped on the TV in my room to the news to see the weather. A polished looking news anchor stood in the middle of a stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our performer for this morning, Justin Bieber!" She said a little too enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes as he started to sing "As Long As You Love Me." Justin Bieber was the reason I turned out the way I did. 3 years ago, when I was 14, I was obsessed with him. But, of course, Alexis found out and told the entire school of my babyish obsession with Justin Bieber. That summer, I dyed my light brown hair black and changed my style to "rocker chick" as most people would call it.

I turned down the volume and picked up the camp brochure that was laying on my coffee table. I plopped myself down on my bean bag chair and started to read it. The words "WELCOME TO WHISPERING WINDS CAMP" was in big, broad text with a picture of a girl swimming in a lake on the front. I opened it up and skimmed through all the camp activities you can sign up for. On the very back, typed in big bold text said "A celebrity will be joining us this summer! Can you guess who it is?" I raised my eyebrows. Why would I celebrity got to a camp for an entire summer when they obviously have better things to do. I rolled my eyes and threw the brochure across the room as it landed with a silent flutter. I heard a car honk outside as I ran to my window. I saw Destiny's car and her head poking out the window. I squealed with excitement. Yay! I quickly grabbed my bags and shoved my phone into my back pocket as my mom was yelling for me to hurry up. I ran down the stairs and out the door just as Destiny was hopping out of her car.

She was wearing a flannel shirt, cowboy boots, and skinny jeans even though it was 95 degrees out. I dropped my bag and ran to give her a hug. "Destiny!" I yelled and I gave her a giant squeeze. "Emily!" She squealed back. "I haven't seen you in forever!" I said breathlessly as soon as she released me. "I know! I was at my grandparents house for the last 2 weeks of school! Let me tell you that playing Yahtzee is totally B-o-r-i-n-g!" She said. Destiny likes to spell things out a lot. "I bet it was better than having to hear Alexis complain about her life most of the time!" I tell her. Alexis is probably going to be the only sour note in the whole camping experience. "Anyways, I see you're still going with this whole rock look." Destiny said with her eyebrows raised. "Yeah, I finally found who I am supposed to be." I told her with confidence. "Oh come on Emily, we can't keep ignoring the fact that you used to be totally head over heels for Justin Bieber." Destiny said with a smirk. I stiffened. She knew it was still a touchy subject. I punched her in the arm and said "Shut up! That was 3 years ago!" "Okay, ok calm down." She said while rubbing her arm.

I heard my step mom clear her throat as I turned around. "Come give me a hug goodbye at least!" She said in a sugary sweet tone. I rolled my eyes. My step mom was nothing but nice. I ran over and quickly, and barley gave her a hug. "Let's hit the road!" Destiny said a little too excited. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I hopped in the passengers seat while Destiny climbed into the drivers seat. I was always secretly jealous of her since she got her license before I did. She would always brag about being the best on the road, when most of the time she's applying her lip gloss. As she starts the engine, she giggles like an idiot and says "Ready for a new adventure?" I roll my eyes as I shove in my ear buds and blast Mayday Parade as I reply "Yeah, can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome

"Slow the fuck down!" I yelled at Destiny. We were only 20 minutes into the drive and she almost hit 2 deer. "It's not helping when you curse at me!" She whined back. I groaned and slumped back into my chair. Destiny can be a little irritating at times. "What did those directions say again?" Destiny asked. I smiled. She always is so forgetful. I pull out a piece of paper from my back pocket. "Its says that the camp is another 10 minutes from where we are now." I confirmed. I played one last Fall Out Boy song before I wrap up my iPod and stuff it in my backpack. Before I knew it, Destiny was pulling up into a dirt parking lot and I can already hear the squeals and "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" yells from everywhere before I even opened the door. "Ready?" Destiny asked. "As ever." I lied. I was totally not ready to spend and entire summer in the middle of no where with Alexis and her gang. As soon as I opened the door, the smell of pine trees and wood fire immediately wafted into my nose. I kinda did enjoy it.

I grabbed my duffel bags from the trunk and made my way to the "front desk" which was just a folded table set up at the front with several councilors at the table. The camp we were going to was for teenagers, as in 16 year olds to 19 year olds. I slowly made my way over as I saw many girls wearing short daisy dukes and belly shirts. I looked down at my black studded shorts and All Time Low tee shirt and was kind of self conscious at the moment. I quickly scrapped my hair into a high ponytail before getting to the desk. Sometimes having dark black hair sucked. "Hi there and welcome to Camp Whispering Winds!" A more than cheery councilor said to me. "Hi, um, im here to check in." I said rather nervously. She kept looking me up and down, observing my outfit and giving a disapproving look. God, I knew this was a mistake. "Sure hun! What's you name?" She cheerfully replied back. "I'm Emily Winters and my friend is-" "Destiny, Destiny Wilson!" She said, cutting me off. Destiny was always open to make new friends, even if it was with the front desk lady. "Alright! You girls are in Cabin 8A and lucky for are both roommates!" She said, handing us a key. "Thanks." I replied rather quickly.

I ran off forgetting that Destiny was wearing wedges. "Dude slow down!" She said, catching up to me. I slowed my pace. "Sorry. I just don't wanna run into Alexis." I sighed. "Well too late." Destiny said while looking behind us. I turned to see Alexis walk over with her two wannabee lackeys, Katie and Jade, side by side with her. Alexis looked like she was going to prom, wearing her huge Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses, a very hot pink Prada purse, a Chanel jacket and pencil skirt, and huge 3 inch high heels. I groan as I see her approach me. "Ew, who let the rat out." She said with a disgusted look on her face. "Shut up Alexis. No one said this was a fucking fashion show." I snap back at her. "Ooh, feisty I see." Alexis said with a giggle. "Just know that if you get in my way this summer, you will so regret it." She said, now face to face with me. "Trust me," I said, glaring at her, "i won't." She backed up and smiled. "Well good then. Toodles!" She said with a wave of her fingers.

After we found where our cabin was, we walked in, expecting the worst, which turned out to be pretty nice. The cabins weren't all rickety and old, but organized and pretty huge. There was a "living room", two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a mini kitchen that was just a counter top and a mini microwave and fridge. After we figured out whose room was whose, I had time to unpack. I realized I should have brought some more normal shirts instead of a bunch of band tees. I noticed a cd player, in which I immediately stuck in my All Time Low CD and started jamming away. Destiny yelled at me to turn it down, which I did, by 1%. After I was all settled, I changed into something a bit warmer, as the sun was going down and it was getting freezing outside. I put on some skinny jeans, then slip on a hoodie and put my favorite leather jacket over it. I spent the next while lying on my bed, listening to my music. Before I knew it, I drifted into a deep sleep.

"EM WAKE UP!" Destiny screamed in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to see Destiny anxiously jumping up and down. "Dude, what the hell?" I quietly asked her. I was still pretty tired. "The celebrity is here!" She said while jumping up and down. Celebrity? What the hell was she talking about? Oh right, the big famous one who was going to join us this summer. I goraned and plopped down on the bed. "Like I give a fuck." I said sharply. "Oh shut up! Just come one!" She squealed while pulling on my arm. "Okay, fine. Let me just fix myself up." I said while slowly getting out of bed. "Hurry!" Destiny yelled while running out of my room. I shut off my All Time Low and shuffled into the bathroom. God, I always have the worst bedhead. I quickly brushed it out and put on, once again, my favorite red lip gloss, ive never been seen with out it, and its the only makeup I am willing to wear. I slid on my boots and met a very hyper Destiny at the door. I could already hear the high pitched screaming before I opened the door. It sounded like a mad house out there. "Let's go." I said with a sigh as Destiny opened the door. The two things that hit me right when the door opened was the blast of cold air and the intense screaming. I was blinded by all the flashing cameras. It looked like the paparazzi, no surprise to me though. Groaning, Destiny yanked my arm and led me into the madness. I tried to catch a glimpse of who it was over all of the people. Suddenly, I found an opening in the crowd. Leaving Destiny, I wedged myslef in there just as the celebrity was walking through the crowd. Standing right in front of me, with the perfect stood up hair, was Justin Bieber.


	3. Chapter 3 Nice To Meet You, Finally

Once I saw him, I ran. I don't know where I was going or why, I just wanted to run. I ran away from the crowd, away form Destiny, away form the flashing cameras and away from Justin. The screams were becoming more and more distant, until I looked back to see the once massive crowd turn into a miniature size. I put my hands on my knees and gasped for breath. It's weird how fast you can run when you have a secret right behind you. I looked around to see where I was. I had no clue where anyone was. I wiped sweat off of my forehead. It was freezing, but even in skinny jeans running can definitely make you sweat a bucket. I observed the cabins around me: 6A, 6B, 6C and so on. I was really far away from our cabin. I saw a nearby bench and walked over an plopped myself down. Before I knew it, I burst into tears.

Deep down I knew why I was crying. Justin was why I hated myself. Why I was judged for my choices. Why I became different. Once I got all my pain out, I slowly got up and started walking back to the cabin. The grounds where there was once crowds and screaming teenagers were now deserted. I looked around with the small street light only lighting my path. I kept walking, then I heard a soft _crunch _behind me. I froze and whipped around to see what was behind me. I saw a dark figure in the shadows of the bushes. I quickly ran around to the backside of a nearby cabin. I looked around the cabin to see if they were there anymore. The figure was gone. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves right as a hand was thrown over my mouth.

"Don't scream! Please don't scream!" I heard a soft voice whisper nervously. I struggled with all my might as the shadowy figure stood before me. "I won't hurt you," the person said almost sounding like a boy, "promise." The boy stepped into the light as I saw the very familiar chocolate brown eyes and curved up hair. "Jwstun?" I said muffled. A puzzled expression appeared on his face as I pointed to his hand covering my mouth. He realized what I meant and slowly took his hand away. I could tell now that he was wearing an outfit similar to the one in his _Mistletoe _music video. A black cardigan, leather jacket, red fingerless gloves and red shoes. I looked at him, and studied until one of us finally spoke. "Um, hi," Justin said nervously. "Would you like to explain why the HELL you just kidnapped me?!" I whisper yelled. "Look, I was being chased down my a thousand screaming teenagers and you were the only person I saw who wasn't running frantically looking for me." He explained, "I'm Justin, by the way." I gave him a "are you kidding me" face "Yeah, I kinda figured that out," I said in a snappy tone. In the distance, I could hear faint screams, as they got louder and louder, "Crap, they found me," Justin said to himself. Before I could reply, he grabbed me and ducked us behind a bush. I saw a crowd of teenage girls in the gaps of the bush leaves. The all ran off in the opposite direction just as Justin peeked his head up. "Good, we're safe," He said. I quickly stood up and yelled at Justin. "You REALLY need to stop kidnapping me." Justin gave me a pleading look and said "Look, im sorry. I'm just trying not to get tackled!" I rolled my eyes and started my way back to the cabin. "Wait!", Justin said in the distance ", I didn't get your name!" Still facing my back to him and walking away, I lifted up my right arm and flipped him off. "Fuck off." I said rather sharply. "Im not kidding!" Justin said seriously. I turned around and said "Im Emily, and nice to meet you asshole." before walking off.

I slammed the door shut behind me as I walked into our cabin. I saw Destiny sprawled out on the couch and was wearing leopard print pajama shorts and an tight tank top. She looked up from her magazine as I walked in. "Where were you?" She asked concernedly. "You were gone for like ever!" She said while getting up and walking over to me. I kicked off my shoes and took off my scarf. "Sorry I got separated from the crowd and I had to use the bathroom," I lied. "Well don't leave me waiting next time!" Destiny said while punching me in the arm. I walked into my room and quickly squeezed on a loose pair of pajama shorts and a huge _Pierce The Veil_ tee which I used as a pajama top since it didn't fit me at all. I poked my head out of my room. "'Night." I said to Kenna who was still enveloped in her magazine. "See you tomorrow." She said, still looking down at her magazine. I shut the door and turned off the light as I grabbed my iPod off the shelf and crawled under my blankets. The beds were more comfy then I thought they would be. I put my ear buds in and started my Paramore playlist. I laid my head down on the pillow as a single tear an down my cheek.


End file.
